Comforting Warmth
by nikkihime
Summary: YAOI. Rukawa suddenly lost Sakuragi, and he runs to Kogure for comfort. what will Mitsui do, now that he had realized his feelings for the vice-captain? For Keio and MitsuiSelphie. *FINISHED* Thanks for all the reviews,people. ^.^
1. Default Chapter

Comforting Warmth: A Slam Dunk fanfic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Rating: PG-13 

Genre: angst/drama/romance

Pairings: RuHana/HanaRu, RuKo/KoRu, MitKo/KoMit

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine. If it is mine, then Kogure is the main character. ^.^

Nikki: Hello, I am so glad you have unearthed my first Slam Dunk yaoi fic! May I introduce my companions for today…Fujima Kenji-kun…

Fujima: Hajimemashite.

Nikki: -.- …and Nobunaga Kiyota…

Kiyota: Yosha! I'm famous! I'm…

Nikki: Saa! OMG! This is my first SD fic…

Fujima: omedetou, Nikki-san!

Kiyota: Your first yaoi fic and you only have fluff, angst, implied lemon and fluff…oh and did I mention fluff?

Nikki: *whacks Kiyota with a HUGE mallet* Don't mind the spider monkey…

Fujima: Jaa, please read Nikki-san's fic now!

Nikki: Please read and review! *bows*

Kiyota: x_x

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER 1: 

The dark-eyed super ace of Shohoku High School leaned against the trunk of the tree and closed his eyes. The calmness of the surroundings, even though cloudy and ominous-looking, was just right for cooling his nerves after practice. Since his talk with Anzai-sensei, he decided to give the succeeding games his very best. That way he could go to America…to reach his dream…to fulfill his desires. He had been practicing too hard, Akagi had reminded him. Even Mitsui and the others say that he has changed…that he was somewhat more passionate in his plays, eager to defeat anyone who dare block his path to success. It is true that his passion is seen when he plays basketball, but what others do not know, is that his passion - most of it pent-up - was offered to one being only, just that one being who managed to undo and change him. 

"Oi!" Rukawa Kaede looked towards the sound of the voice. The red-haired boy approached him. "Have you been waiting long?" Sakuragi Hanamichi wore a smile that was different from the cheesy smiles he gave Rukawa when they practice. This time, his smile was undeniably…excited.

The ace of Shohoku sighed. "Do'ahou…" He picked up his bag and impishly waited for Sakuragi's reply. 

"Nani?! I come all the way here and you call the tensai…" Sakuragi stopped short as one of Rukawa's hand landed lightly on his cheek. He peered into Rukawa's eyes and covered the hand holding his face with his own. "Kaede…"

"Saa, tensai, shall we go?" Shohoku's small forward interlaced his fingers with those of Sakuragi, as they marched out of the school gate. 

+++

"Kogure-sempai, I'll arrange the court, don't mind. It looks like rain and you might get stranded if you don't hurry." 

Kogure Kiminobu adjusted his glasses on his nose and gratefully smiled. "Arigatou, Kakuta. I'll head to the locker room." The vice-captain of Shohoku basketball team waved good bye to the other players and entered their locker room.

"Kogure." 

He whirled around at the sound of somebody calling him. "Ah, Mitsui. Doushitano?" He turned to his locker and pulled it open. The familiar scent of Kogure's perfume drifted past Mitsui's nose.

Mitsui leaned against one of the lockers as he watched Kogure arrange his things. "Nan demo nai. I just…"

"Hmm?" Kogure was half-listening as he peeled off his uniform and wrapped himself with his towel. "I am about to take a shower now. But I could listen to you still." He gave a friendly smile to the shooting guard before he entered one of the stalls.

__

No good, absolutely no good, Mitsui scolded himself. _I cannot tell him what I want to say this way_. He turned to the direction of the showers, where Kogure could be heard humming a tune as he washed himself. Mitsui emitted a groan and went out, away from the vice-captain, as he continued to conceal his feelings.

+++

"Hanamichi." Sakuragi looked up from his math homework and met Rukawa's piercing eyes. Thunder rumbled outside, signifying an oncoming storm.

"Nani, Kaede?" He tapped one end of his pen continuously on Rukawa's table. "Is something bothering you?"

Rukawa caught his chin with a hand and closed his eyes. "Nan demo nai. I just thought you're being more and more quiet these past few days…"

"Ore? Quiet?" Sakuragi gave Rukawa one of his famous laughs. Suddenly he turned serious and stood up, only to sit beside Rukawa and pull the small forward's head towards his shoulder. "I just think of so many things."

Rukawa gratefully laid his head at the crook of Sakuragi's shoulder and whispered. "What things?"

"Like what will happen if one of us goes away. I mean, even you has plans of going to America, right?" The red-haired boy's eyes widened as he felt Rukawa's arm snake up behind him to cage him in a possessive embrace.

"Nobody's going away," Rukawa murmured. "We're not going to be away from each other." 

Sakuragi blissfully smiled, glad to be away from the tensions of the basketball court to enter his territory, the place only he and Rukawa shares. "I hope it will be that way."

Rukawa sat straight and looked straight into Sakuragi's face. "Why did you suddenly think of those things?" he asked, his voice a bit accusing. He knew there could be many things that will separate him and Sakuragi. One of them is Akagi's sister Haruko.

Sakuragi must have lived up to his being a tensai, for he quickly knew what Rukawa was thinking about. "Kaede, you know I will never …Haruko-san was just…"

"Saa, saa, I know." Rukawa ruffled his lover's hair. "I know."

Sakuragi faked a pout. "I should be the one to tell you that. Considering that Sendoh has his…" His last few words turned to a gasp as Rukawa pushed him backward. It took him a few seconds to consider his situation. He was lying flat on his back on Rukawa's carpeted bedroom floor, and his hands were held firmly on each side of his head by the Shohoku's ace himself. "Kaede…" Rukawa's face looked almost as serious as the time he played against Sendoh. It will be unwise to argue with the kitsuine-otoko.

"Nobody's going to separate us, Hanamichi," Rukawa solemnly announced. "I have branded you."

Sakuragi lay stunned for a while. "Branded…"

"Yeah." Rukawa's eyes gave a dangerous gleam. "Or, I should have said, I will brand you." The grip on Sakuragi's arms became firmer, as Rukawa gave him his brand -- the brand which will make Sakuragi forever his. The thunder and rain came, coating the couple's silence with a conquering darkness.

+++

Mitsui plopped down on his bed, his face contorted to a frown. He had been thinking so deeply it caused him a headache, but still, the one he is thinking of is worth the pain in his temples. He looked out of the window, where rain was pouring steadily. Whatever the weather was, he still cannot keep his thoughts off this person.

Kogure Kiminobu.

The shooting guard knew it is wrong, wrong to have fantasies about him and his vice-captain. His respect for Kogure is as overwhelming as his respect to Anzai-sensei. Yet his emotions cannot be quenched by just respect. Kogure is…Kogure is… 

Mitsui covered his head with a pillow as lightning illumined his room. All that time, he had kept his emotions hidden to everyone. From the time he stopped playing basketball, to the time when he returned and atoned for his mistakes, he kept himself silenced. Kogure had been more than kind to him. He had been the one who monitored Mitsui's illness, and was among the first one to shake Mitsui off the path he had chosen to live. He was one of those reasons why Mitsui came back to playing basketball. But still, the shooting guard did not acquire the courage to tell Kogure all this. All he could offer was a friendly smile that the vice-captain always returned with his own. A secret…Mitsui's feelings had always been a secret. 

Yet now should be the time.

The shooting guard decided to confess to Kogure his feelings towards him. No matter what the vice-captain's answer will be, he must say it. But many things are on the way. What if Kogure gets mad and moves away from him? What if he likes somebody else? What if he…what if he…

__

Yamete, baka! Mitsui scolded himself_. You shouldn't think about what he will feel at this early. You must tell him first!_ Mitsui finally motivated himself to tell Kogure of his emotions…that he aches so bad when he sees Kogure that he wants to kidnap the vice-captain and imprison him in his room forever. _Yosha, here we go…_ The former junior high MVP moved sideways to pick up the phone. 

The phone rang suddenly as he started to pick the handset up from its cradle. Muttering a light curse, Mitsui brought it to his ear. "Moshi moshi, Mitsui desu."

"Mitsui." The shooting guard almost dropped the phone like hot potato. The voice on the other end of the line, sweet and moving, was…

"Ko…kogure? What's the matter? Do you need anything?" Mitsui's mind screamed that he sounds so enthusiastic, but he ignored it. It's better than winning the lottery, having Kogure talk to him on the phone. Mitsui relished the chance to hear Kogure's voice, the same one that he hears everyday, during practices, that same mellow tune that had him awake from many nights now. "It's a surprise for me that you called."

The voice on the other end seemed to hide a hint of amusement. "Nothing, Mitsui. I was just thinking why you left a while ago." A slight pause followed, as if the voice on the other line was hesitating. Mitsui held his breath. "I was wondering if you were angry because I took a shower when you want to talk about something," the voice continued, its concern apparent.

__

Kami, he's concerned about me! Mitsui joyously thought. Clearing his throat, he gripped the handset tightly. "Anou, Kogure, about a while ago…" This is the time he had been waiting for…the moment of truth. "Kogure…"

"Hai?" A crackling sound was emitted through the line, and wind slapped on Mitsui's window. The storm was quite strong.

"Well, you see…" Shohoku's number one three-point shooter took a deep breath. This is getting more difficult than before! "Anou…"

"Maa, Mitsui, if something is troubling you, you know…" Kogure's sweet voice was cut off and a busy tone replaced it. Mitsui shut his eyes firmly in frustration.

The phone was dead. The storm must have been so raging that it managed to damage the phone lines. Even the lights on Mitsui's room flickered. Mitsui, out of disappointment, slammed his fist on his desk. "Kuso! Just when I was ready to…tell him how I feel this happens!" He took a deep breath and calmed down. What on earth could Kogure be thinking of right now? Will he be mad? Will he be concerned? Lying back on his bed, he curled up with his pillow and thought about the phone call the occurred till he was lulled to sleep.

+++

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep over?" Rukawa's face was marked with anxiety as Sakuragi picked up his shirt and got ready to go out. "The storm is quite intense. Something might…"

Sakuragi smiled as he bent and gave Rukawa a long kiss. "I'll be fine, okay?" He tied his shoes quickly and got up. He turned his torso suddenly and looked at Rukawa. "Just remember that I love you always." Giving Rukawa a quick hug, he rushed out to the rain.

"Hanamichi…"

+++

Sakuragi felt the inviting drops of rain that he closed his umbrella and walked into the storm. He closed his eyes as the small, biting drops trickled down his face. 

Being with Rukawa was great as heaven itself. He had never felt so cherished, so loved before. Even though some people think that Rukawa was as cold as ice, inside him was a warmth that only he, Sakuragi Hanamichi, was wont to follow. Sakuragi blushed slightly as he internalized his musings. 

How he could be blessed with such happiness as this, Sakuragi did not know. All he knew was that every time Rukawa was with him, he becomes comforted, warmed, and cared for. He sighed deeply and gazed upward to the heavens, letting the drops of water cover his face. Suddenly, a shout was heard, mingling with it the horn of a car. 

Sakuragi tried to see what that was but it was too late. He felt himself colliding with something hard, and fast. He felt being thrown into the pavement as that thing rammed onto him. As he looked up, he saw that what he bumped onto was a car. He must have strayed too far, out of the pavement and out to the street. 

Sakuragi closed his eyes as he felt something warm trickle down his body, It was like the drops of rain, only, this was warm and this was trickling out of him. He moved his head sideways and saw red liquid covering the cement under and around him. _Boy, am I bleeding?_ he thought to himself_. Gori will not let me play if he sees me like this…_People's voices reached his ears but he cannot make out what they were saying. He strove to move, but he felt so numb. _If only Kaede was here, he'll help me up_, he thought. He lay quietly as panic arose from the crowd around him.

"Sakuragi-kun! Sakuragi-kun!" The power forward heard a girl's voice calling him, but he cannot respond. There was this light. It is coming closer…It was almost engulfing him. _Kaede,_ he thought. _I'll call you when I get home…wait for me… this will be over soon._

Suddenly, everything was quiet. Everything was dark.

And Sakuragi Hanamichi lay unmoving on the pavement of Kanagawa. 

+++

"I really don't think this is a good idea to go out, Aya-chan." Miyagi frowned as his girlfriend dragged him among the hurrying mobs of people. 

Ayako smirked at the point guard. "Really, don't you have a sense of adventure? Besides, this is one way you can show that you are really serious with me."

"I am serious, you just won't…hey, what's that?" They both looked as a crowd assembled on the pavement.

Ayako fingered her scarf. "I don't know. Maybe somebody got hit?" They pushed themselves between the people to get a look. What they didn't expect gave them the shock of their life. Ayako, eyes widening, hurried to the victim's side.

"Sakuragi-kun! Sakuragi-kun!" she shouted as she shook him. Miyagi hurried to her side.

"Oi, Sakuragi! Open your eyes!"

"Somebody get a doctor! An ambulance!" 

Ayako's tears fell as she realized that Sakuragi was not responding at all. Miyagi moved his hand to the red-haired man's neck to check his pulse.

There was none.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Nikki: I am so sorry, you Sakuragi fans! I really didn't mean to kill the tensai really1

Kiyota: Yeah. You just planned to have him almost decapitated by a truck.

Fujima: Kiyota…

Nikki: I swear, I won't make him appear again so that he may rest in peace.

Kiyota: As a ghost perhaps?

Fujima: Minna, please hang on for the next chapters.

Nikki: Hai. This will be one short fic!

Kiyota: Like 30 chapters…

Fujima and Nikki: KIYOTA!!!!! *ties up the spider monkey* See you later. Jaa na!

Thanks for reading!

~nikki 


	2. Chapter 2

Comforting Warmth: A Slam Dunk fanfic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Rating: R 

Genre: angst/drama/romance

Pairings: RuHana/HanaRu, RuKo/KoRu, MitKo/KoMit

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine. If it is mine, then Kogure is the main character. ^.^

Nikki: Welcome to the second chapter! *wipes eyes* I kinda got sniffy over that Sakuragi thing…now I regret killing him…

Fujima: Now, now, Nikki-san…

Kiyota: YES! Be guilty! Confess to the electric chair…*WHAM* 

Kiyota lay unmoving on the floor. 

Nikki: Saa, this one is more depressing for me…but not for you I hope, cos it took me a lot of time to think about this…anyway, I am planning to remove the PG-13 rating and replace it with R. the conflicts and scenes and issues are getting to be R-ish, don't you think? Please read on!

Fujima: Don't forget to review kudasai!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER 2:

__

Samui… Rukawa sighed as he stirred on his bed. His dark hair was slightly ruffled as he continuously changed his position on the mattress. Something was making him excessively uneasy tonight. He was really worried about Sakuragi. He shouldn't have made the power forward stay until it was late. The storm continued to roar through the city and Rukawa became more and more anxious. 

But Sakuragi told him not to mind. Rukawa smiled as he remembered what the tensai had told him before leaving. Surely, there isn't anything to worry about, especially that Sakuragi himself said it. They will see each other tomorrow. A new movie will be released tomorrow, too and they'll go watch it together.

"Tomorrow," Rukawa whispered against his pillow as he shifted to get some sleep. "Tomorrow we'll see each other again, and my do'ahou will make the day complete." He pulled the covers over him as he drifted off to dream land, where his red-headed lover was waiting to be with him.

+++

"Nani?" The Shohoku captain almost crushed the phone under the pressure of his massive hand. "Miyagi, you better be not joking!" he roared, his voice competing with the rumbles of thunder outside.

Miyagi's voice was apparently laced with agitation. This was one emotion Akagi had not seen or heard in the point guard before. "I cannot believe it myself, Akagi-sempai. I…well…" A girl's cries was heard in the background. Akagi recognized it to be Ayako's. Miyagi excused himself from the phone and Akagi could hear him soothing his girlfriend. Then, the point guard was back. "Akagi, believe me, please. We need you here now!"

__

It cannot be true…Akagi said to himself. _Just when everything is alright…no…_ He slammed the phone back to its cradle and got his coat, plunging to the shadows as he hurried to the hospital where Ayako and Miyagi were. 

+++

Akagi Takenori, Kogure Kiminobu, Mitsui Hisashi, Miyagi Ryota, Kakuta Satoru, Tetsushi Shiozaki, , and Ayako stood inside the hospital lobby. Although struck with shock, they finally accepted what was done. Most of them shed tears every now and then. The doctor had said his verdict. 

Sakuragi Hanamichi is dead.

They tried calling all their teammates, coaxing them to get their last glimpse of the tensai. However, they cannot contact the others because of the intensity of the storm. They all stood in silence, hoping they will have the guts to report this hideous happening tomorrow at the practice.

Kogure went over to Akagi and touched his shoulder. "Oi," he softly called to attract the captain's attention.

"Nani, Kogure?" Akagi sat weakly on the bench provided for visitors. It was a shock, Sakuragi's death. It never occurred to him that that bastard boy would meet his end soon. If he knew so, he would have been more tolerant with the red-haired monkey. He would have wished to have a million injured feet than lose Sakuragi - their comic relief, their rebounder, their daily annoying companion, their life.

Kogure pursed his lips in a tight line and whispered, "We haven't called him yet." 

For a while, Akagi can't quite grasp what Kogure was talking about. Then he remembered. "Why haven't you called Rukawa, then?"

The vice-captain looked at him as if he was a weird being. "Don't you think it will be a shock for him?"

"It was much like a shock for all of us."

"But, Akagi!"

The captain nodded. He knew. Rukawa will be much affected by the loss. Even though neither Rukawa nor Sakuragi had told him, he and Kogure already know about the relationship between the two. It was quite obvious if you look beyond their daily doses of quarrels. Although he doesn't fully understand the feelings of the two, he is sane enough to know how losing someone you love feels. "Sou ka. Somebody must tell him one way or the other."

Kogure bowed his head and sat on the bench with Akagi. "Demo…" he found himself being watched. He looked up and saw Mitsui on the other side of the room intently watching him.

Oops. Mitsui quickly turned his head towards the group of their teammates the instant Kogure looked up. _Shit! He mustn't know I'm watching him. This is not the time for flirting, man_! Mitsui knew he was right. He actually cannot put up with the fact that the red-haired monkey is gone…forever…what on earth will Rukawa feel? He strove to turn his attention to the Sakuragi gundan who were entering the hospital at record speed. Mitsui watched them scramble towards the room where Sakuragi's form lay.

Kogure sadly shook his head, his hands firmly fisted on his knees. He saw the Youhei and the others ran to Sakuragi's room. _Demo, how will we tell Rukawa about it…_ he kept thinking. Ever compassionate and sympathetic, he cannot bear to see Rukawa languish, no matter how much of an ass that guy is. Kogure's brows furrowed as he tried to think of ways to placate Rukawa when he tell him…

"Hanamichi!!!!" Sakuragi's friends' voices echoed through the hall. The present members of the Shohoku basketball team bowed their heads. A while ago, they were the ones screaming the power forward's name. How distressing was it to hear somebody else mourn.

Sakuragi's parents finished talking with the doctor. They shook hands with Akagi as the captain bade their farewell to the couple. "Kogure," Akagi said as he walked slowly out of the hospital. "I'll leave Rukawa to you. I have to do comforting like yours…to Haruko." He sprinted to the night, leaving Kogure staring at the near empty road.

"Maa, Rukawa will kill me!" he muttered to himself as he clenched his jacket nearer to his skin.

"Kogure!" Mitsui came towards him. "I was wondering if we could go home together."

The vice-captain smiled weakly, his mouth still quivering from the tears he had shed a while ago. "Sure, Mitsui. If it does not bother you, I will be glad to have a companion." They walked off to their homes. 

+++

Rukawa cautiously opened the door to the basketball court. He was well aware that he had arrived three hours before the practice, and that he managed to cycle to school even though the fog was thick and the storm had not yet ebbed. The rain still showered steadily and clouds darkly covered the supposedly clear autumn sky. 

His eyed roved the floor. Within an hour, Sakuragi will be here. That thought earned a smile. They would practice shooting of course, nothing more but it was enough. Just a little time before Mitsui and Miyagi come barging in will be enough. Oh Joy. He donned his white shirt and blue shorts and tied his shoes tightly.

He picked up one of the basketballs from its container and began to warm himself up vigorously. Dribbling and shooting like mad, he scored continuously, not missing even a single shot. Many minutes passed, and he finally halted his practice and looked at the clock. _Seven o' clock_, he mused. An hour had already passed since he started practicing. Hanamichi will be here soon, he happily thought, running through his mind images of his angel…that red-haired impish angel of his…his only. 

The door groaned as somebody pushed it open. Rukawa expectantly turned around, eager to see the smiling face of the shooting guard he had memorized the features of. He could almost hear him…

The Shohoku vice-captain Kogure was standing on what should be Sakuragi's place on by the door. Hiding disappointment from his face, Rukawa turned around once more. 

"Rukawa." Kogure's voice was firm, yet a slight gentleness in his quivering tone coaxed the Shohoku ace to turn around.

"Nani, sempai?"

Kogure wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. Really, why is he the one who is supposed to do this…he who is not so good with talking to people like Rukawa? He took a deep breath and steadied himself. "We, uh, need to talk about something."

Rukawa eyed his sempai carefully. "You're going to talk to me?"

"Ha…hai…is something wrong with that?"

"Only me?" Rukawa grew more and more curious. He never got to know Kogure very much. Most of the time the vice-captain would prefer speaking to Ayako or Akagi or Mitsui, and move away from him. Shrugging, he nodded to show that he is attentive.

"Do you…" Rukawa saw Kogure shift his weight nervously. "Do you want to talk about it in the locker room?"

Now, Rukawa had both of his eyebrows raised. This was very unlike the vice-captain, but since Kogure is inching towards their locker room, he hesitantly followed.

Inside, Kogure let out a long sigh. Step one is over, he thought to himself. Now, for the worst part… he saw the ace enter the room from the corner of his eye. Rukawa sat down on one of the long benches. "Anou, Rukawa…I have to tell you something very important."

"Just get on with it, sempai!" Rukawa snapped, sending quivers down Kogure's spine.

Kogure sat beside him. "Anou, yesterday, did you…did you talk to Sakuragi?"

"What is it if I talked to that do'ahou?" Rukawa sensed the vice-captain's form tense. He clenched his fists on his shorts and kept quiet.

Kogure was ready to fall dead. Akagi must be crazy to let him handle Rukawa alone! Still what has happened cannot be undone, so he prepared himself for the worst. "You see, Rukawa…" He slightly bowed his head, covering his eyes from Rukawa's view. "You see, Sakuragi met a terrible accident last night."

Rukawa turned stiff. He slowly turned his face towards Kogure. "What happened?"

"He…he was hit by a truck, just as he was going home. Ayako…and Miyagi were the ones who hurried him to the hospital…but the doctor…"

Rukawa shut his eyes, loathing seeing Kogure's sympathetic face before him. _No, it must be…it cannot…_

"The doctor could not save him." 

A cold splash whipped through the small forward_. It is not true, _he mused as he sat frozen_. Hanamichi told me not to worry…no…_

Kogure was puzzled by Rukawa's silence. His brown eyes scanned the other boy's face. "Rukawa, I am so sorry…"

Rukawa let his head bow. "What do you have to be sorry for? It's not like it's your fault. At least, I have one person off my back."

"Nani?" Kogure looked at him with horror. He couldn't think that Rukawa could even say such things. "But Rukawa don't you love him?" He suddenly covered his mouth. Now he got what he really wanted - Rukawa's attention.

"What did you say?"

__

Oh well, better be honest… "Rukawa, we…Akagi and I already know…about you and Sakuragi…" He jumped as Rukawa stormed out of the locker room.

Kogure ran after the small forward, only to find out that he has gone back to his practice. The ace stiffly stood at the middle of the court, plaintively dribbling the ball. "Rukawa, I…I know how you feel…"

"No, you don't." 

"Ru…kawa?"

"You do not know how I feel," the ace flatly said. He continued to dribble the ball continuously, never missing a rhythm. Down, up, down, up, went the ball; until Kogure realized, in sync with the rhythm, tears dropped on the floor. 

Kogure moved a foot. "Rukawa…"

"He is gone…forever." Rukawa bounced the ball so hard it almost reached the ceiling as it tumbled out of reach. Rukawa followed it with his eyes but said nothing.

__

Tears, real tears…and I never hoped for the day I will see our ace weep. Kogure couldn't help feeling immense concern for the small forward. He finally walked towards Rukawa and held his shoulder. "Rukawa…"

Shohoku's ace slumped on the floor, bunching his knees before him and placing his head on the joints of those knees. Kogure crouched beside him, and the vice-captain could swear he heard a sob. Dropping all caution, Kogure pulled Rukawa to him and encircled comforting arms around him. "I'm so sorry, Rukawa. I never wanted to break it to you harshly…I…" 

His eyes widened as Rukawa moved his head and let it settle on Kogure's shoulder, the vice-captain's shirt bunched on his fists. "He's gone," he whispered against Kogure's chest. "He is gone…"

Kogure almost melted as he witnessed Rukawa's other side - the one who is making his shirt wet with warm tears, the one who was clutching to him like a lost child, the one who was crying as if the world had already crumbled. The weak, seemingly useless side that Rukawa never revealed to others, maybe to Sakuragi, but not to him, Kogure Kiminobu, not to him. Being able to see Rukawa like this was like being shot. He ruffled Rukawa's dark hair and soothed him with comforting words. 

It seemed to go on forever, but then Rukawa suddenly moved away and stood up. "Sempai," he huskily addressed the vice-captain. He pulled up the hem of his shirt and wiped his tears. 

"Rukawa…are you sure…" The small forward nodded.

Rukawa looked away and started to walk towards his things, picking his bag up and slinging it over his shoulder. "Please tell captain I am going to skip practice today."

"But…" The only answer Kogure received was the shutting of the basketball court's door.

+++

"Kogure, what happened to Rukawa?" Akagi asked the seemingly lost Kogure while they practiced their daily drills.

The vice-captain seemed to wake up and smiled faintly. "Oh, he said he'll skip practice today." 

Akagi nodded in understanding. He could understand Rukawa's situation. Emotions are very strong pillars but once they tumble, it takes a long time to recover them. He shot a last glance at the faraway vice-captain and ran towards the other direction. He better not pump Kogure with too many questions. His talk with Rukawa must be emotionally exhausting.

On the other side of the court, Mitsui worriedly watched Kogure, who was staring off to space like some swooning high school girl. What on earth could have happened on his talk with Rukawa? Deciding to give his secret dream some peace and quiet, he forced himself to ignore Kogure for the rest of the day.

+++

Kogure ate his dinner mechanically, his thoughts somewhere else. Luckily, his parents weren't there, or they would be lecturing him on proper Japanese etiquette on the table_. Poor Rukawa_, he thought_. I wish I could help him get rid of those painful thoughts._ He placed one cheek on his palm and pondered deeply. He knew there was no way anybody could replace Sakuragi, but maybe a little comfort and talk would get Rukawa going again. He did not stop to wonder why he was doing this to make his life difficult, for it was his nature to get involved with other people's dilemmas. Instead, he thought about good ways to make the Shohoku ace feel better.

The doorbell chimed, breaking Kogure's stream of thoughts. He grumpily stood up and opened the door.

"Ru…Rukawa!" His brown eyes dilated in shock as he saw Rukawa's tall frame outside his house. "What are you doing here?"

Rukawa met his eyes but did not answer his question yet. "Is anyone there with you?" he asked.

"No, my parents are in Yokohama…but why are you here?" Kogure eyed the bag Rukawa was carrying. It was not the same bag he was carrying what seemed lie moments before.

"I…Will you let me stay for the night?" Rukawa straightly asked the vice-captain.

Kogure nodded. "Demo, why would you want to stay here…with me? Do your parents…"

"Kogure." The vice-captain stopped his speech in mid-sentence as he heard Rukawa address him informally. 

"Rukawa…anou…"

Rukawa leaned and took the vice-captain's shoulders in a firm grip. "Kogure, please…comfort me. Make me forget…"

"Rukawa….?"

The Kogure residence's door slammed shut, enclosing the two people under its protection. Slowly, the dark clouds were blown away, leaving in its trail the promise of a bright day tomorrow. 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nikki: Ko…*chokes* Kogure!!!!!!!!!!!

Fujima: now, now…

Nikki: This is a mortal sin! My love, Kogure…

Fujima: You mean, I am not the one you really love?

Nikki: *suddenly perks up* Oh, of course you are Fujima! I was just…erm…carried away!

Kiyotadead: Don't let yourself be fooled. She's a…

A flying figure suddenly appeared…transparent, glowing…and…red-haired???

Sakuragighost: Teme you fanfic writer! Why did you kill me?!

Nikki: Oh Kami…*scuttles behind Fujima* Save me!

Fujima: I am afraid I only know basketball. *grabs Nikki's hands and started to run*

Sakuragighost: Oi! You…I'll get you sooner or later!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nikki: *.*


	3. Chapter 3

Comforting Warmth: A Slam Dunk fanfic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Rating: R 

Genre: angst/drama/romance

Pairings: RuHana/HanaRu, RuKo/KoRu, MitKo/KoMit

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine. If it is mine, then Kogure is the main character. ^.^

Nikki: Waaaahhh...Kogure…

Fujima: Grrr…

Nikki: Anyway, to those people who are waiting for this chapter, this mainly contains angsty stuff, jealousy, contemplating, and scolding each other. 

Kiyotarevived: What's so interesting about that? Even though there's no red-haired monkey, this is still one worthless…

Hanamichighost: Nani?! YOU! I'll wait for you in afterlife!!!!!!!!!

Fujima: *sigh* On with the chapter.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER 3:

The well-known three-point scorer of Shohoku High School shaded his eyes from the leering sun. He dragged his shoes across the steaming cement, forcing himself to enter the gates of the school and attend their practice. Basketball training became quite tame, almost boring him. Many things had happened in such a short span of time. It had been a month since they attended Sakuragi's funeral, accompanying and leading him to peaceful grounds. It had also at that time that they all became aware of Sakuragi and Rukawa's relationship. Kogure had explained it all to them when they managed to get together after the services. 

Since then, life had interestingly changed. Akagi had become quite mellow with his disciplinary tactics and oftentimes just remained quiet or reflective. Miyagi meanwhile, had lost almost all of his sense of humor, as he smiles only when Ayako is present. Kogure still behaves normally when he deals with others, except for that faraway look in his brown eyes. Rukawa seemed to be slow in recovery, but he hasn't changed much. Kakuta, Yasuda, and the other members of the team were just like Miyagi, melancholy and quiet. 

And he, Mitsui Hisashi…he was confused…very confused. 

First, Sakuragi's death had been all so sudden that he had not got rid of the sinking sensation even though many weeks had gone by. Second, his mission to admit his feelings for the vice-captain was submerging to the depths of his impossible dreams. His momentum had ebbed because of Sakuragi's accident. Now he can't seem to find the right time to talk to Kogure, partly because Kogure's is always staring to the oblivion, as if he was always thinking of something else aside from the practice, and partly because Rukawa always beat him into conversing with the vice-captain.

__

Now, why the hell is Rukawa inching closer to Kogure? Mitsui's dark eyes narrowed as he remembered how Kogure would readily speak with Rukawa whenever the latter approaches him. He had also seen them go home together once or twice_. Hmph. Don't tell me that Rukawa's next target after Sakuragi would be Kogure…_ Mitsui's temper simmered. Suddenly, a strong blow of the wind tousled his hair and lapped at his jacket. _I'm sorry, Sakuragi, he silently addressed his friend. But I, too, do not want my dreams shattered. I guess I'll have to know what's going on between Rukawa and Kogure. _

+++

Rukawa was already dressed when Kogure woke up. Picking his glasses up and settling it on his nose, he eyed the small forward, who was staring out of the window. "Something wrong?"

The dark-eyed boy shook his head, letting his hand roam the windowsill. "I…I dreamt about 'him' again…" The vice-captain gripped the sheets and studied Rukawa, not offering any form of answer to what the boy had just said. After a while, Rukawa sighed and sat on the bed beside Kogure. "I don't know…I just…it's been a month…I cannot live forever like this…"

"Maa, don't let yourself be strained much. Remember, your stamina is needed much in the games." Kogure laid a reassuring hand on Rukawa's thigh. "The only thing you can offer to Sakuragi is the trophy from the championship. He'll be greatly annoyed if we didn't win this time."

The small forward nodded and leaned back, letting his head lie on Kogure's shoulder. "Thank you…for being here…I don't know what to…do anymore…" The vice-captain nodded and brushed his palm on Rukawa's arm.

"Saa, Akagi will be displeased if we're late."

+++

"Minna, assemble!" Ayako waved her paper fan at the Shohoku players as Akagi took his place at the center of the court. 

Shohoku's burly captain inhaled deeply and eyed his teammates. "I know this has been a very sad and weakening month for us. Many things we did not expect to happen had occurred." He plaintively looked towards Rukawa, who shrugged lightly.

__

Many things? Mitsui pondered. _I wonder what other things Akagi meant_.

Akagi paused to let his words sink in. "But this time, we must learn to stand up from where we stumbled. I have observed the deteriorating skills that everyone is showing and I am reminding you that we have a goal, that is the championship!"

Mitsui heard Rukawa's faint sigh. He looked at the small forward from the corner of his eye and involuntarily saw Kogure step closer to pat Rukawa's back. The shooting guard silently gritted his teeth and coerced himself to become more focused on the practice.

"Minna, let's show Sakuragi from wherever he is that we can do it! We do not want him laughing at us!" The players roared in agreement as Ayako whistled to begin the practice.

Kogure gave one last tug at his shoelaces to make sure they will not come loose during the practice. Pausing for a while, he watched the court. He had also noticed the lack of enthusiasm in the recent games. Sure, they have won all the games and were advanced to the next level against Ryonan and Shoyo, but they won only with a two-point lead, a lead that could have been more than ten points if only they have been more focused. He silently hoped that Sakuragi's death will not hinder but rather motivate the players….he looked at one particular person in the court…_especially Rukawa_.

The vice-captain tried to hide his smile as he watched Shohoku's ace. He never knew that he and Rukawa could be as close as this. Maybe it was because Rukawa needed somebody, and that he came along and tried hard to keep the small forward out of misery. Kogure did not actually care. He was glad that these marvelous things had happened to him and wished that it will always be like this_. I hope Sakuragi will not mind_, he silently added. 

"Kogure." The vice-captain looked just in time to see Mitsui advance to him.

Kogure stood up and smiled at the shooting guard. "Nani, Mitsui?"

"I, uh, just want to tell you that you are looking more energized today," Mitsui sputtered, moving his eyes away to escape Kogure's searching look.

Kogure's laugh made Mitsui shudder with something he cannot name. "Hontou ni? I do not really need to stay sad forever, ne?"

The three-point shooter decided to meet the brown eyes. "Are you happy now?"

"Why yes, of course." Kogure saw Mitsui eyes flash with despair. Although taken aback and quite curious, he still smiled and kept quiet. "I am very happy now." _That's because I met my match_, he added in his thoughts. 

Mitsui turned more serious than ever. "You see, I need to tell you something important."

"Is that so?" He looked away from Mitsui's face and saw Rukawa staring at them. "Why don't we meet after practice then?" He scooted a bit farther from Mitsui as Rukawa approached them.

Mitsui could only read fire in Rukawa's face as the ace handed him the ball. "One-on-one, sempai," he challenged Mitsui, eyes boring holes into Mitsui's skull. Rukawa turned to Kogure and nodded in greeting. The vice-captain looked stunned, almost scared. 

Mitsui readily agreed, seizing the ball tensely. He followed Rukawa to the unused part of the court, all the time wondering why the ace butted in very impolitely at the middle of his discussion with Kogure. Taking one last glance at the now-pale Kogure, he ran off.

Rukawa could not hide his glares as he challenged Mitsui to a game. This shooting guard had approached Kogure, and Kogure welcomed him graciously! He has no right to talk to the vice-captain intimately, not in front of Rukawa Kaede! _Mitsui-sempai,_ he hissed in his mind. _You can't take Kogure from me! He is mine! Just like the way Hanamichi was mine before…I won't let anybody come between us!_

Rukawa's shoes squeaked as he attacked Mitsui again and again. Kogure could almost see smoke spurting from the friction of Rukawa's shoes and the floor. The vice-captain shivered. Rukawa seemed pissed off, and Kogure knew that no explanation will be enough for Shohoku's ace. He had learned in the few weeks that they had been together that Rukawa was very possessive. It made him feel good at first, knowing that Rukawa's attention was all his, but now…

"I do not want Hanamichi's leaving to happen again," Rukawa had told Kogure a week before. "I do not want you leaving me, Min-kun. Don't leave me…"

And Kogure assured him that he will not. His feelings for Rukawa were too much that he cannot bear to part with the ace for even a minute. However, his talk with Mitsui was really nothing. The boy just needed someone to listen to, and Kogure cannot basically ignore his friend. But…somehow…he cannot tell that kind of excuse to Rukawa. Kogure prayed that Rukawa won't do anything stupid while they are practicing. "Kami, let him be angry at me but not at Mitsui." He didn't know why he said that. He just did not want anybody to get involved with their relationship…

"You are being very aggressive, today, Rukawa," Mitsui loudly observed with a smirk. Rukawa gave him a grunt and carried on defending the goal. They had done this before, they had both remembered the game that ended as a draw. Yet each of them swore silently that this game will have only one victor. 

__

Shit! Rukawa's heated up as usual, but his moves are way better than before. Mitsui could hardly keep up with the ace. But then, he saw Kogure watching them, his face a bit flushed and his mouth partly open from the excitement. _Damn!_ Mitsui cursed under his breath_. I cannot let Rukawa win this with that kawaii person watching us!_ He managed to use his pivot foot to escape Rukawa's defense, this time making sure that his feet were outside the three-point lane as he took a shot.

It went in.

Their score was currently two to three, and the allotted time for their game ended. Rukawa grumpily shook hands with Mitsui, as the latter gave him a grin. 

"Looks like you have a long way to go to beat me, Rukawa," Mitsui said, patting the boy' shoulder. Rukawa muttered. Suddenly, Mitsui dropped his hand. He could bet his finger that Rukawa said "Die."

+++

The practice finally ended. Ayako and Miyagi hurriedly left, explaining that they're going to watch the lately released movie. "More likely, they'll watch each other," Kakuta chided with a sly smile. Akagi also decided to leave as soon as possible because if his appointment with the coach of a university. The younger players offered to clean the court. Mitsui thanked them and went out.

Not that Mitsui cared. All he cared about is talking to Kogure and he knew exactly where the vice-captain will be staying. 

I wonder what he'll say when I tell him? Mitsui's random thoughts of Kogure earned him a vision of the vice-captain blushing darkly, his eyes a bit wider than usual, and his lips parted in the most welcome manner. The shooting guard shook his head, trying to stay in control even if he can't barely stay cool. Hurrying and stumbling in the process, he reached the locker room, only to find it locked from the inside.

__

Who would lock it at this moment? He wondered. Maybe there were players changing and Mitsui decided to knock, but he stopped after he heard somebody almost shouting that he could hear it from the outside. He bent and placed an ear nearer to the door.

He winced as he heard somebody hit a locker. Looks like somebody inside was really pissed off. Then, flashes of Rukawa a while ago cluttered his mind. _Could it be?_

"Ka…Kaede…" Mitsui's eyes widened as he recognized Kogure's voice. The vice-captain's voice was definitely shaking.

Rukawa's voice was rough and louder, very unlike the Rukawa they knew. "I already told you…"

"I did not forget, okay? I was just…" Another thump on the locker was heard, this time accompanied by Kogure's throttled gasps.

"Tell me, Min-kun, are you going to leave me just like Hanamichi did?" The ace's voice now sounded a little bit desperate.

Kogure took a long while in answering. Mitsui realized that he was shivering as he strained to listen more. "I never intended to leave you, Kaede. I promised, right?"

A soft rustling ensued, followed by sounds that could only imply kissing. Mitsui hugged his knees as he crouched. He shivered as he heard Rukawa repeat Kogure's name over and over. Closing his eyes, he the shooting guard shrank on his knees as Kogure moaned from inside the room. _Kuso, kuso, kuso,_ he kept thinking. 

Mitsui sat up, startled, as he heard Kogure cry when he hit a locker. "Kaede…!"

Rukawa was silent. More sounds, mostly unrecognizable, were heard until Kogure spoke again. "Kaede, not here. Somebody might see us…"

"I don't give a damn," was the small forward's shrewd answer. Another slam on the locker followed, laced with moans emitted by the vice-captain.

"Kaede, please stop this. We…can…KAMI…continue this…aah…at home!

Mitsui heard somebody walking away, which he took to be Rukawa, and somebody slumping to the floor, which could only be Kogure. He sat there stunned for a moment, until he realized that the two will come out any minute. Not even considering that he hasn't change his clothes yet, he ran…home…where he can think…and where he can stop hearing silly things…

+++

It can't be true.

No.

It is impossible.

Rukawa Kaede has stolen Kogure Kiminobu from me…

Mitsui cradled his head on his fists. He cannot accept it. There's absolutely no way Rukawa will go into another relationship just after Sakuragi died.

__

But what about Kogure and Rukawa's first name basis? A part of his mind said. 

__

That's just because he has been close to Kogure since Sakuragi's death! He thought all over. _They were close friends then!_

Is that why Kogure is moaning a while ago? That part of his mind asked again. 

Mitsui punched his closet. He can't take it anymore, for heaven's sake! He picked up his phone and pressed Kogure's number which he knew by heart. 

The phone rang for a long time, and Mitsui was thinking of hanging up when somebody picked it up. "Hello?" Kogure's gentle voice swam on the line, although Mitsui frowned as he recognized strain in the vice-captain's voice.

"Kogure? It's me. Mitsui."

"Mitsui. Oh…uh…oh shit!" A few noises followed and Mitsui was forced to ask Kogure what's wrong.

"Kogure? Are you mad at me?" He never heard Kogure swear before, but he was now. "Is something wrong?"

Kogure took a few moments to respond. Mitsui could hear him moving on what Mitsui guessed to be his bed. "No, I am not angry at you, Mitsui. I am...uh…just…oh…preoccupied at the moment and…uh wait a second please." Kogure left the phone and the shooting guard could hear him talking to somebody. Unfortunately, it was not audible enough to be understood. 

Suddenly, Mitsui heard rough noises as the phone was dragged. "Hello." That voice was not Kogure's, and Mitsui frowned as he recognized it as Rukawa's. Still, there was no choice left but to answer.

"Anou, Rukawa, I was talking to Kogure…"

"He is busy! Do not bother us." 

Mitsui could feel his anger brimming. He strained to keep his voice cool and calm. "I believe I should ask Kogure if he wants to speak with me. This is a very important matter…"

"And we are doing a very important thing. Now, if you would excuse us…"

The phone slammed on its cradle. Rukawa did not really care whether Mitsui had gone deaf with the impact. "Fuck you, Rukawa!" Mitsui pressed the dial tone and dialed Kogure's number again.

"Sorry, the telephone you dialed is not in service at this time." Mitsui let the machine repeat the statement, wondering if he was hearing right. Rukawa must have pulled the phone out of its socket, knowing that Mitsui will call again.

The shooting guard weakly sat on his bed. How can that be…Kogure…

Now he wished he was the one that died instead of Sakuragi.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nikki: *sobs uncontrollably*

Fujima: *hands Nikki a Kleenex*

Kiyotarevived: I cannot believe you could write something as that! Poor Mitsui-san!!!! *howls*

Sakuragighost: WHAT?! My kitsune is sleeping with Megane-kun??? *weeps, too*

Nikki: I didn't know ghosts can cry…

Sakuragighost: I'm gonna kill you, fanfic writer! Your first SD fic has me dead!

Nikki: Kenji!! *clings to Fujima*

Fujima: …

Sakuragighost: what is my kitsune and Megane-kun doing in that room?!?!?!?!


	4. Chapter 4

Comforting Warmth: A Slam Dunk fanfic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Rating: R 

Genre: angst/drama/romance

Pairings: RuHana/HanaRu, RuKo/KoRu, MitKo/KoMit

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine. If it is mine, then Kogure is the main character. ^.^

Nikki: hello, thank you for holding on. You are all so nice! Anou…Kenji-kun…I didn't mean holding on to my shirt…

Fujima: Oh…*moves hands away*

Nikki: Anyway, yes, Kimi-chan, I do wish Kogure is the main character…but, then, that means more rivals for love right? Hehehe…

Fujima: Nikki…

Nikki: Gomenne, Kenji-kun! I'll make you a fic next time! And for Megane-chan and mihari and Nakkie and Madiha and JCM and SirenM and amyza and shi-chan and whoever who had not placed their names…you'll know the ending soon enough!

Kiyotarevived: More like after 5 chapters! 

Nikki: *brings down mallet upon spider monkey* Saa, go on to the fic!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER 4:

The night was so warm. There was no sign of the autumn wind that was supposed to be blowing mildly through the evening. No clouds even scattered in the sky. It seems as if everything is quiet, holding their breath for something to happen. 

"Hello?"

"Aya…Ayako?"

The basketball team's manager recognized the voice instantly. "Mitsui-sempai? Do you need something? Is something wrong?"

"Anou, can I come over there? I need someone to talk to." The voice seemed confused and hesitant, shaking as it asked the question strange to Ayako's ears.

Ayako raised her eyebrows. "Well, yeah sure, sempai."

A sigh of relief was heard on the other end. "Doomo."

That night, Mitsui Hisashi went to Ayako's house.

+++

Kogure lay on his side, his back facing Shohoku's ace. Rukawa tried everything to make Kogure continue what they were doing, but it seems that the bespectacled boy had lost interest and would rather sleep.

"Min-kun." Rukawa touched the vice-captain's arm lightly. Kogure did not move. Rukawa shook the vice-captain's arm harder. "Min-kun!" he repeated, this time a bit louder.

Kogure turned to him crossly. "What?!" 

"What are you being so angry about?!" Rukawa frowned. Kogure never ever turned sulky like this, and he'd like to know why. 

"You shouldn't have done that," Kogure flatly replied as he pulled the blanket closer to him and snuggled between the pillows.

Rukawa flushed. "I haven't done anything yet. That's because you're lying there covered with a blanket as if I'm trying to violate you!"

"That's not what I mean!" Kogure turned his lithe body so that he was facing his lover. "I meant about Mitsui." Rukawa's frown turned worse as he noticed the sudden shift in Kogure's voice upon the mention of Mitsui's name. 

The small forward snorted. "He deserves it. He butted in at our quality time."

"He needs somebody to talk to him, Kaede. He was just asking for some time…"

Now, it was Rukawa's turn to be angry. "Why? I need somebody to talk to, too! I also want time…with you! Why does he have to ask you anyway? He can ask Miyagi and Akagi for all we care!"

"My, my. We are very talkative today aren't we?" Kogure observed as he decided to shift the subject. "Sou. We must go study for our exam tomorrow." He stood up, curtaining the blanket around him, as he marched to the bathroom.

Rukawa threw a pillow to the bathroom door just as Kogure closed it. Why does his Min-kun have to be so kind? Why does everyone try to take everything away from him? _First, Hanamichi…Kami knows what reason he wanted for taking him away from me…we were so happy before…and then, Min-kun came along and Mitsui-sempai is now trying to win him! _His breathing became heavy from too much intense feelings. _Why do I have to deal with all of these? Ain't Hanamichi's death good enough?! Min-kun…was…was…my hope…and now…he will be gone too…_

Unconsciously, tears began to fall mercilessly, one thing Rukawa shouldn't let happen. One by one, those pearly drops began to roll down, letting his inner feelings he dare not reveal emanate out of him. 

"Kaede, I think you…Kaede?" Kogure did not mind that he was soaking wet as he sat on the bed beside Rukawa. "What's wrong?" 

"You," Rukawa managed to croak. "It's you."

Kogure almost panicked. What did he do now? "Why? Is there…"

"You love Mitsui-sempai don't you? You like him better than me." Almost automatically, Kogure cradled the ace in his arms.

"Of course not! Don't think of silly things now. You know I won't leave you."

Rukawa seemed unconvinced. "First, it was Hanamichi…Then you…all of you…you don't keep your promises…"

"Oh Kaede." Kogure pushed the younger man so that he was lying on his back with the vice-captain over him. "I won't leave you. Have you seen me break my promise? All I want is your happiness."

Rukawa sniffed, trying his very best to cease those tears. Yet, they kept coming, in gushes, in rivers… "You…do…"

"I do." Kogure's eyes became glazed with something other than concern. "Let me show you." He bent down as he tugged on Rukawa's pants.

__

Yeah. Mitsui-sempai is nothing…nothing… Rukawa closed his eyes firmly. 

+++

"What makes you come here at this time of the night, sempai?" Ayako welcomed the shooting guard warmly and served tea in the living room.

Mitsui sipped the tea thoughtfully. "Sumanu, Ayako-san. I just needed somebody who'll listen to me."

The team manager nodded to show Mitsui that she's all ears. "So? Anything wrong?"

"Ayako-san, did you…did you already know of Rukawa and Sakuragi's relationship even before Sakuragi's dea…before the incident?

His hostess refilled the teacup and answered seriously. "No, I didn't know it until after the funeral. Don't you remember, Kogure-sempai told us."

"Demo, do you think it is possible that Rukawa will find a replacement for Sakuragi so easily?"

Ayako thought for a while. "You mean Rukawa and Kogure-sempai, don't you?"

Mitsui almost spurted out the tea. "You…you knew…" Sapphire eyes studied the girl before him as she thought of a better answer.

"They have been going out for quite some time now, I know." Ayako pulled at the thread of her shirt. "It all started when Kogure-sempai told Rukawa of Sakuragi's death, I think. 

Mitsui tried to object. "But, is it possible? I mean, Sakuragi just…just died…"

"Yes, I know." Ayako gravely nodded. "However, you can call Kogure-sempai an angel for Rukawa. You see, if it hadn't been for him, Rukawa must have committed suicide"

__

I'd rather have him commit suicide. "Did Kogure ever told you about their relationship?"

"Nope. They were pretty secretive about it. Whenever we ask, sempai just…well…smiles." Ayako placed a hand on her forehead. "But I don't think their relationship was deep enough, if you know what I mean."

__

Get to the point, for heaven's sake! Mitsui put down his cup. "What do you mean?"

"Funny you should ask." The girl shifted her position on the mat and continued. "Ryota and I had been talking about it. It seems that Rukawa's just looking for comfort…you know…somebody who'll support him. It's obvious that Kogure-sempai knows it, but he didn't want to ruin anything."

"Why did he not say anything, then?" Mitsui gave up on concealing his emotions.

Ayako arched one brow but did not say anything about it. "Well, you know how Kogure-sempai is…always kind."

The clock chimed the hour and Mitsui started to get up. "Miyagi will kill me if he finds out I went here, so I'll probably say goodbye."

Ayako gave one tinkling laugh and handed Mitsui his coat. "Is that all you needed to talk about?"

The shooting guard froze on his tracks. "Umm…yeah…sort of…" He nodded to Ayako as he went out.

"You know," Ayako said before closing her door. "You can change his mind." 

"What?"

"Oh, did I say anything? Jaa ne, Mitsui-sempai!" Ayako hurriedly closed the door, knowing that Mitsui will not have the courage to let her explain.

__

Shit! _The world is full of cryptic things…_

+++

"Anou, Mitsui." Mitsui turned slowly. Is this a dream? No. Kogure was really there, calling his name. Practice was over. Surprisingly, Rukawa wasn't there, but Mitsui did not take any chances and refrained from conversing with the vice-captain, until thing happened. 

Mitsui tried to regain composure with much effort. "Uh, nani, Kogure?"

Kogure's brown eyes went up to meet his sapphire ones. "Anou, I want to say sorry for last time. Kaede was very rude…"

"You do not have to say sorry for him, Kogure. He was the one who did it."

"But I want to!" Kogure bowed as he realized he had been too enthusiastic with his statement. "I mean, I really do not want to hurt your feelings that time…"

"You didn't. Don't worry." Mitsui decided that burdening Kogure with another problem is much too hard for the vice-captain to take. He just had to take it slowly. "Hmm…speaking of your lover…" Kogure's eyes widened in surprise. "Where is Rukawa?"

It took quite a long moment before Kogure could answer. "Oh, he…uh…was called by his parents. His grandfather wanted to see him, I think."

"You think…hmmm…" _Damn that Rukawa! Didn't even tell Kogure where he is going!_ "Ja, I have to go now." He turned around and started to frisk away, when he felt a tug on his shirt_. Oh no, please don't make Kogure do this! It's just so like him!_ Still, he turned around once more. "What is it now?" 

Kogure was pink…unbelievably blushing. _Why am I blushing like this?_ he thought. _There was something in Mitsui's eyes that triggered something inside me…I cannot quite name it…but_… "I just want to ask where you knew…"

"That you and Rukawa are a couple?" Kogure, dumbfounded, nodded. "Didn't you know," Mitsui said, almost sneering. "Almost everyone knows. Besides, we all know you couldn't keep your hands away from each other. Imagine making out in a locker room…" Mitsui stopped himself. He was letting his feelings slide as if he was putting the blame on Kogure! He looked at Kogure, who was stiffly standing in front of him as if he was socked by a giant fist.

"Is that so…" Kogure had his head bowed, one of his hands laid over the wall, as if trying to support him. "I didn't know you were there…Gomen nasai…" 

"Ko…Kogure, I didn't…mean to say it…I was…" Mitsui stammered as he tried to explain but Kogure shook his head and turned away. 

"Thank you for telling me. I'll make sure there won't be any more things like that happening so as not to bother you…" Kogure stepped a foot backward and proceeded to go away.

"No, wait." Mitsui had one of his arms in a tight grip. In a span of seconds, Mitsui pulled Kogure to him and had him pinned against the wall. 

"Mitsu…" Kogure wasn't able to finish as warm lips descended on him. He tried to pull away, heaven knows how much he tried, but Mitsui's grip was so tight and his warmth was so enticing…

The vice-captain found himself responding to the kiss, groaning like mad as Mitsui's body caused friction with his. Mitsui took this opportunity and rubbed against Kogure, letting his mouth wander downwards to cover a part of the vice-captain's neck.

"No, stop!" Kogure used every ounce of his strength to push Mitsui away. It didn't help much, because Mitsui still had his hands pinning Kogure's arms to the wall.

"What is wrong?"

Kogure covered his face with his hands as Mitsui released his arms. "All…Everything is wrong….What will Kaede say?"

"Rukawa is out of this, Kogure!" Mitsui shook his shoulders. "You know he doesn't love you…he…"

Kogure kept shaking his head in a perfect rhythm. "No! He loves me! He does…"

"Oh fucking shit he does!" Mitsui snapped. Suddenly, his voice turned mellower. "Kogure, you know why I am doing this?" Kogure stopped shaking his head, and stood transfixed with Mitsui's eyes. The shooting guard took a deep breath before continuing. "Because I love you! And I can't take the treatment Rukawa has been giving you like you are some basketball shoes that he doesn't want to give away!"

"Mitsui…basketball shoes?" Kogure was apparently at a loss. He gasped as Mitsui leaned against him so that his frame was pinned against the wall again.

"Kogure, what do you really feel?" Mitsui whispered against the vice-captain's ear. "Tell me, is your feelings for Rukawa true?" 

Mitsui bent his head to continue in following the trail he had set up moments ago. "Just say yes, and I will stop, Kiminobu," he growled as he continued tracing patterns on Kogure's slick skin.

"Mit…su…i…" Kogure knows he must say yes, for Rukawa and his sake. He closed his eyess as he tried to endure. But it was hard to say yes…

Because he didn't want Mitsui to stop.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nikki: WAAAHHHH! *buries herself* 

Kiyota: Hey, I didn't know you had this talent with you…

Fujima: Shut up! Can't you see she is in agony?

Nikki: *sniff* I can't believe my idea of a RuHana turned to one of my nightmares…a MitKo….waaaahhhhh!!!!!!

Mitsui: *suddenly pops in* It was pretty good, though. Write more of this and I'll be one happy man.

Nikki: and I'll be one unlucky fangirl who'll never have Kogure.

Fujima: You can have me.

Nikki: And let myself be killed by Hanagata? You wish…

EXCESS: To all those who reviewed, this chapter is lime-ly made with love for all of you!


	5. Chapter 5

Comforting Warmth: A Slam Dunk fanfic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Rating: R 

Genre: angst/drama/romance

Pairings: RuHana/HanaRu, RuKo/KoRu, MitKo/KoMit

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine. If it is mine, then Kogure is the main character. ^.^

Nikki: *puts Kleenex away* ahem…saa, I finally had the spirit to continue this fic.

Fujima: *raises a sign that says "Clap!"* 

Kiyota: Oh, shut up, Fujima! We all know Nikki is just…umph!

Nikki: Know what? I wanna throw to a box and send you to Timbuktu!

Fujima: eep. Nikki's in a foul mood…you all better read the fic for now! *catches up with Kiyota in a sack and Nikki*

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER 5:

Kogure felt himself being lowered into a sitting position, his back still against the wall outside the practice court. He closed his eyes as he felt his glasses being removed ever so gently and prodded his oppressor with both hands. _Kami, let him move away,_ he prayed.

"What's taking you so long in answering, vice-captain Kogure?" Mitsui said as he licked a trail up Kogure's neck, one of his hands busily tending to the buttons of the vice-captain's shirt. "Is it too difficult a question?"

Kogure was torn between the whispers of agony and pleasure. He possibly cannot continue this, since Rukawa will be picking him up soon. Yet, he cannot drive himself to push Mitsui backward, his arms felt like jelly and his eyes blurry and unfocused. Managing to utter some words, he decided to try to escape once more. "This is abuse, you know."

Mitsui stopped kissing the flesh he had just uncovered and met Kogure's unfocused gaze. "This is abuse?" he flatly asked. He stopped completely and sat on his hunches, much to Kogure's unspoken yet utter disappointment. "You seem to have forgotten your vocabulary, vice-captain. Abuse is forcing someone to do what he doesn't want to do, like what Rukawa has been doing to you. You call this abuse?" Kogure looked away as the shooting guard crept over him once more, making him slid even lower to the ground.

"Tell me, Kiminobu, do you really think this is abuse?" Mitsui used a finger to begin a downward trail starting from the vice-captain's clavicle. 

Kogure's mind became hazy with so much warmth that he found difficulty in responding. "What…do…What do you mean?"

"I was just thinking," Mitsui replied as he replaced his finger with his mouth. "That you seemed to like what I am doing after all."

Kogure jerked, sending sensations spiraling as his frame became close to Mitsui's_. Do not mind his cajoling_! He sternly reminded himself. "I…I do not so! Rukawa will come here…"

__

Stay focused, Mitsui said to himself. "Rukawa…Rukawa…is that the only name you know?" He pressed himself against Kogure and slurred in the other boy's ear, "Give me fifteen seconds and I'll bet you won't even know your own name."

Kogure swallowed quite hard. Why is escape so tiring? He laid his head back on the wall as Mitsui resumed his ministrations. _Come on, Kiminobu! Kaede trusted you, remember?_ A voice in his mind whispered harshly. But that whisper was just faint compared to the sensations he was feeling right now. Mitsui was…Mitsui was…he was everywhere at once! Kogure shivered slightly and the plan of escape was lost to the void.

"Kiminobu…" Mitsui kept on, his voice hoarse from calling out Kogure's name. He did not even know why he was doing this. It just happened. Instinct? Emotions? Probably. Mitsui erased all other thoughts as he aimed to please the vice-captain more than the super rookie can.

The shooting guard noticed the sudden change of Kogure's breathing. As he moved his hand lower, the vice-captain's before rasping breaths would become loud gasps. Mitsui saw it as an inspiration and continued. Shakily, he slid the zipper down… _Kami, somebody ask me to stop…_

"Stop." Mitsui stopped in the process of lowering his head. "Stop, please," the voice croaked again. He looked up and saw Kogure staring at him with both horror and pleading. Suddenly, the sapphire-eyed boy was driven back to reality. 

"Oh my, Kogure. I am so sorry!" He immediately pulled back and helped Kogure arrange himself. "Kami, I am so…"

Kogure hushed him. He slowly tried to stand up. Somehow, what Mitsui did left him with less strength than before that he cannot almost stand. His blurry vision told him something else. "Where are my glasses?"

Mitsui looked around frantically. He cannot remember where he tossed the glasses. He must have thrown it very far while he was doing things to the vice-captain. He at last found it under the sink, and gave it to Kogure.

The brown-eyed boy started to walk away when Mitsui stopped him. "Look, I did not mean to do it! I was just…" His pupils dilated in surprise as Kogure nodded and stretched his still puffy lips to a smile.

"Never mind. Just please, do not tell anyone what we…uh…talked about. I hope you can keep it a secret." Before Mitsui could answer, he disappeared around the corner. 

"Kuso!" Mitsui shouted as he punched the wall of the building. How could he do such hideous things! Kogure was their vice-captain for Kami's sake! He has no right to violate him like that.

Don't blame yourself. That's what Rukawa is doing, too anyway. Mitsui shook his head to shut out the thoughts. That is what was wrong. All he wanted to show Kogure how much he loves the vice-captain, and he lost control. Now, Kogure will think of him as someone like Rukawa, who wants him with just lust.

It was supposed to be rape, both of them knew. Yet, Kogure had managed to walk away smiling as if nothing happened. Mitsui would understand if the bespectacled boy would punch him or kick him out of the team, but he did not.

Regret came in late as Mitsui sank to his knees and murmured an apology to his beloved vice-captain. "Gomenne, Kogure. If only you'd give me a chance to prove myself worthy of you…I can love you better than Rukawa does…" 

+++

Rukawa had both of his black eyebrows raised. From the time he picked up Kogure to the time they reached home, his love had been very quiet and jumpy. "Something wrong, Min-kun?" He raised a hand to hold Kogure's cheek but was surprised when the other boy cringed. The Shohoku ace now knew something was wrong. "What happened? Did anybody quarrel with you or what?"

"Nothing." Kogure proceeded to go upstairs. "I am just tired. That's all."

Rukawa scrutinized him. "Are you sure? Do you really not need to talk to me or something?"

"No. I…I just got fatigue from practice." He went upstairs and closed the bedroom door.

The small forward waited downstairs and pondered deeply. Tired? Kogure can't be tired. He'd been on the bench the whole practice. After that he…after that… 

Rukawa sat up straight suddenly. Where was Kogure when he went to the classroom for his special exam? He had gone outside and did not come back. Rukawa's hands fisted on his jacket. A hunch dawned on him.

Mitsui Hisashi.

He racked his thoughts, trying to remember if Mitsui was anywhere nearby when he picked up Kogure after an hour. No. It cannot be. Mitsui did not even cast a shadow when he went out. Besides, his sempai should have learnt his lesson by now.

__

Nobody touches my property. 

The small forward stood up to make tea as he waited for Kogure to come out. There cannot be anything wrong. After all, Kogure always burdens himself with problems that aren't his. _He'll probably be fine even if I do not force him to talk. _

Kogure gratefully sighed as the warm water cascaded down his slim body. It was very sweet of Rukawa to pick him up. He smiled at the thought until he remembered something else that made him stop in the middle of a rinse.

Mitsui.

His touches conveyed deep emotion, his kisses demanding. Kogure have to admit that Mitsui was very gentle on him. He knows how to hit those places that made Kogure ache. He was slow and did not show any power over the vice-captain. Kogure could not help but compare him and Rukawa. 

Rukawa was very demanding and fierce and cold. He did not mind other ministrations and wanted to get into action immediately. This had not bothered Kogure before, but it did now. The small forward had been very possessive with him. Kogure would feel a shiver or two running up his back, but that was all.

Mitsui, meanwhile, was one great lover, as Kogure would judge. It was not reflected in his outer image as a gangster that he could go gently and slowly with his partner. He first wanted to make his partner shudder in excitement before proceeding to another level. Under the shower, Kogure cannot help but blush. If he hadn't let his control take over, he might had surrendered to Mitsui Hisashi's insisting touches. There was really something in him that causes shocks of electricity to go up your spine. His eyes…his hands…his…

Damn, why am I thinking of these things! Rukawa will be stupefied! Kogure accused himself silently of being lustful that he did not think of Rukawa's feelings.

__

Demo, Rukawa did not even care how you feel.

He stopped short and cursed himself. Why do these ideas pop into head? Just because some guy kissed him that doesn't mean…Oh Kami what does this mean? 

Mitsui Hisashi. That was like music to his ears. The mere mention of the name conjures up serenity that Kogure had not noticed before. He was not only a good lover, but a nice friend as well. He knows when you're on your darkest hour and will be there to keep you company. He profusely apologized when he realized what he had done to Kogure, yet Kogure wasn't hurt. It was even partly the vice-captain's fault why they got into that mess.

On the other hand, the mention of Rukawa's name made him shiver…as if in fear…in fear of being left alone. Rukawa will be angry, Rukawa will be mad…Rukawa will punish me with a sleepless night tonight…all of it was of fear and submission. 

__

What's happening to me?

Lost as an asteroid in space, Kogure Kiminobu quietly contemplated on his thoughts and feelings, letting his lover wait downstairs for a long, long time. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

PLEASE READ!

Nikki: Sorry if I kept you all waiting. Since Fujima and spider-monkey are still running somewhere else. I have to speak alone. 

I cannot actually decide how to end the story, whether it will be a RuKo or a MitKo. Dakara, I need your opinions guys! Please write with your reviews who you want Kogure (my Kogure! .) to be paired with, Rukawa or Mitsui. Please! If you want to see this fic finished, then vote! 

I shall consider the pair with the most votes. So, will it be a RuKo or a MitKo?

Arigatou gozaimasu!

~nikki


	6. Chapter 6

Comforting Warmth: A Slam Dunk fanfic

By: nikki hiiragizawa nikki_hiiragizawa@rurouni.com

Rating: R 

Genre: angst/drama/romance

Pairings: RuHana/HanaRu, RuKo/KoRu, MitKo/KoMit

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine. If it is mine, then Kogure is the main character. ^.^

Nikki: After a long time of sleeping, I have the next chapter.

Kiyota: Why did you keep your readers wait for long??

Nikki: Shut up, spider monkey. I was organizing my Bishounen Cult, you know.

Fujima: Hai! She's very busy…

Nikki: Saa! Please read on !

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER 6:

"Nice shot, Mitsui." The shooting guard looked at the speaker with almost unbelieving eyes. Kogure smiled widely at him. "You are in pretty good shape today." The vice-captain continued.

If only it wouldn't be so obvious and embarrassing, Mitsui would have punched himself to see if he is in a dream. It had been three days since their unexpected encounter, and since then, no communication had come between them.

Then this happened.

"Aa," Mitsui could only say. He turned around and saw Rukawa intently watching them. As expected, the super rookie of Shohoku came over. Taking the ball from Mitsui, Rukawa resumed the game.

However, Kogure did not seem to mind Rukawa's apparent effort to stop his conversation with Mitsui. "Just keep practicing, Mitsui, and I'll bet you'll be able to regain your stamina." His eyes met Mitsui's almost apologetically, as if pleading Mitsui to tolerate Rukawa.

"Arigatou, Kogure-kun," Mitsui replied, a bit too loudly so that even Rukawa who was at the far end of the court will hear. "Thanks a lot for your encouragement." He slapped Kogure's back and walked away, reveling in Rukawa's fury. Kogure didn't seem to mind as he smiled and shook his head. 

__

Kogure, you are one heck of a forgiver. Now it's my turn to return your kindness, Mitsui kept in his thoughts. 

+++

"What are you so angry about?" Kogure gasped as he hurried to catch up with Rukawa. Practice had just ended when Rukawa almost zoomed out of the court like a bullet.

The small forward faced him abruptly and pointed a finger at him. "You. You annoy me."

"What did I do?" Kogure asked, almost begging, as he dragged Rukawa to the side of the building.

Closing his eyes and averting his gaze from the vice-captain, Rukawa answered. "You and Mitsui-sempai! Why do you…why do you annoy me so?!"

"We…we are not doing anything wrong? I was just encouraging him…"

"Encouraging him to get closer to you?"

"No…Kaede…" Rukawa started walking once more, while his partner walked in his shadow. "Anou, Kaede." 

"Nani?" Rukawa asked, not even glancing at the smaller boy.

"Do you…do you love me?" Kogure fisted his hands on his jacket as he awaited Rukawa's wrath.

Rukawa kept from answering. After minutes of silence, he slowly replied. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Well, I just want to know. I mean, what if somebody asks about us…like your parents?"

The small forward stopped in his tracks. "Why do you want to meet my parents?"

"I didn't say that. I was just…"

"Min-kun, we better stop talking about this. Let's talk some other time." Rukawa traipsed away, expecting Kogure to catch up.

"Kaede…" Frowning, the vice-captain followed.

+++

The next day, practice was alive and chaotic due to Mitsui's jokes. "Admit it, Miyagi. Ayako will never give you something as gross as a…"

"Stop it! Aya-chan will kill me if…"

"You will call me sempai, baka!" 

"Why will I kill you, Ryota?"

"Erm…"

"Ohayou, minna!" Kogure greeted as he strode into the room. He smiled at the others and glanced at Rukawa, who busied himself with tying his shoes. Mitsui glared at the rookie as he saw the familiar warmth in Kogure's eyes. Suddenly, a very impish look replaced his glare. 

"Say, Miyagi. Why don't you ask Rukawa for advice?"

Miyagi was quite startled. "Advice on what?"

"Advice on what gifts to give to your loved one. Surely, he gives Kogure a thing or two." He eyed the small forward, expecting a pert answer.

Even though Kogure knew that the whole team already knows, the blush did not stop from spreading to his face. "Mitsui, we better…"

"What did you say?" Rukawa stood up and faced the shooting guard.

Mitsui was not to be defeated by a mere glare from Rukawa. "What I was saying was that Miyagi should ask you some advice on what gifts to buy since you must have been buying vice-captain Kogure something." Miyagi nodded and was starting to ask when Rukawa interrupted him.

"Why should I buy Kogure-sempai something?"

The whole court was silenced. Even Kogure who was trying to put a stop in the conversation was stunned. Yasuda, at last, was able to speak. "But, Rukawa, aren't you and Kogure-sempai already…"

"…are in a relationship?" Shiozaki continued. 

Rukawa looked at everyone and stopped his eyes at Kogure. Looking straight at the vice-captain, he answered, "We are not a couple."

"Nani?" This time, Mitsui stood up. "Why are you…"

"Yamete, Mitsui." Kogure smiled gently at them. "Rukawa's right. You shouldn't judge anybody like that." The shooting guard was sure that he saw Kogure's lips quiver as he spoke, but he did not tell them so.

"Kogure." Mitsui shot another fierce glare at Rukawa, who was walking away. "Anou…"

The vice-captain shook his head. "Saa! Let's start warming up. I'll just call Akagi." He strode away before anybody could react, and left the court. 

Mitsui was both mad and confused. Why did Rukawa answer such? And why did Kogure accept it as if it's true? Shaking his head, he resolved on waiting for Kogure to return.

But the vice-captain took so long that even when Akagi had come, he wasn't there.

+++

Rukawa saw a familiar figure at the entrance of the school. He ignored it and walked away, until he heard somebody call. "Oi."

"Nani, Mitsui-sempai?" Rukawa asked. Suddenly, a blow landed on his jaw. "What did you do that for?" He coolly asked as he wiped the trickling blood from his lips.

"Nani?? You ask me why, Rukawa?!" Mitsui was so furious that he shook. "You dare say something about like that to Kogure?"

Rukawa stonily looked at him. "What did I do?"

"You just humiliated him on front of the whole team, saying that you do not even have a relationship with him, and you ask…" Mitsui sighed. "Afraid of ruining your reputation?"

"Why should you interfere with my life?" 

"Because you are ruining someone's life," Mitsui declared.

The small forward smirked. "You're just jealous that he loves me. Not you!" He felt himself suddenly grabbed by the collar and shook by a very angry shooting guard.

"Yes, I am jealous. Very jealous! And I can't take that Kogure is suffering because of a creep like you." He released Rukawa forcefully. "If Sakuragi will see you now…" He wasn't able to continue when Rukawa punched him on the chest. 

"You will not involve Sakuragi in this, Mitsui," he snarled. "Sumanu, but whatever you do, Kogure will love just me and only me." He stopped when he saw Sendoh stop by the school gate.

"Oi, Rukawa. Are you ready to go?" Rukawa nodded and dusted his clothes.

Mitsui clutched his stomach and openly glared at Rukawa. "You dare go somewhere at this time? What about Kogure? Aren't you going…"

"We'll talk later." Rukawa walked away and met Sendoh, leaving Mitsui behind.

"Kuso!" The shooting guard cursed as he repeatedly punched a tree trunk. "Damn that Rukawa!"

+++

Kogure lay on his stomach, burying his face among his pillows. He can't understand why Rukawa must say those things. Keeping quiet is one matter, but rejecting is another one! He kept his tears from crying as he reasoned that there is no need to cry. Maybe Rukawa just wanted to make their relationship private. Surely, he did not want to ruin his famous reputation…

__

Then why is he so ashamed of you? Kogure drowned the thoughts in his head with a sigh. "He is not. He loves me, he's just…" 

__

How can you be so sure that he loves you? Has he ever said I love you to you before? His mind asked him. Kogure's tears welled up. "No," he whispered. "He never told me that he loves me…" He buried hiss face deeper to the pillows, trying to drown the thoughts that went back and forth inside him. 

The phone rang suddenly. Kogure tried to cease his sobs and answered the phone in a very casual manner. "Hai, Kogure desu."

"Kiminobu." 

The familiar warmth in the voice on the other line undid Kogure completely. His sobs escaped him, no matter how much he tried to prevent them from coming.

"Are…you…" The voice hesitated. "Are you alright? I just want to say sorry. I was…"

Kogure shook his head even if nobody could see him. "It's not your fault. It never was." The other end was quiet, as if the voice was anticipating him to go on. In a brief moment, Kogure felt that there is someone he can turn to, that there is somebody who cares.

"Please…Please come over. I…I do not know what to do anymore!" Kogure said as he thwarted all pretending masks away.

"I will, calm down now…"

"Please, Mitsui. Please come here…"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nikki: For now, I do not have any comments. I am just following your votes and requests…so…I'll let this cliffhanger be the suspense…*laughter* Anyway, I do not want to annoy the readers so I promise the next chapter will come soon!

Fujima: According to the votes the pairing will be…

Kiyota: Oh be quiet! You're ruining the suspense!

Nikki: Bye for now! 

~nikki hiiragizawa

Kurapica no hime

Kogure no hime

Hotohori no hime

(courtesy of The Bishounen Cult)


	7. Chapter 7

Comforting Warmth: A Slam Dunk fanfic

By: nikki hiiragizawa 

Rating: R 

Genre: angst/drama/romance

Pairings: RuHana/HanaRu, RuKo/KoRu, MitKo/KoMit

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine. If it is mine, then Kogure is the main character. ^.^

Nikki: Saa…this goes much closer and closer to the end…I am so joyful!!! *skips in rapture*

Fujima: Erm…aren't you supposed to be sad because this has to go for a few chapters…

Kiyota: She's weird girl, Fujima..

Nikki: Saa, go on and discover what Rukawa and Sendoh did and what Mitsui will do….^.^

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER 7:

Mitsui found the gate of Kogure's house unlocked. Calling the vice-captain, he swung the gate open and welcomed himself. When he reached the wooden front door, he realized that it was also ajar. Maybe Kogure had not thought of even locking it when he ran home. Mitsui feared for both his and Kogure's safety so he locked the door behind him.

A pair of shoes, Kogure's as Mitsui observed, was carelessly thrown on the doormat. Removing his own shoes, Mitsui arranged both pairs and called the vice-captain's name.

"Up here," a muffled voice said. The shooting guard cautiously climbed the stairs towards the second floor. He frowned as he saw that all the doors for each room were alike. Moving to his left, he turned the knob of one door.

"Kogure?" Mitsui called as he opened the door. Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was luck, but the three-point shooter found himself inside the room he had always dreamt of entering: Kogure's room. He glanced at the vice-captain on the bed, burrowed under the stack of pillow and blankets, his back to him. "Wow, I found your room on the first try!" he cheerily said. "All your doors looked the same eh."

The vice-captain sluggishly threw the covers away and sat up. Mitsui couldn't help but sigh as they faced each other. Kogure's usually happy brown eyes were edged in red and severely puffed, traces of tears shed not too long ago tainted his cheeks, and his hair was oppressively ruffled from his burying under the bedding. 

"Kogure…" Mitsui said as slowly he stepped towards the boy. "Kuso, it was all my fault. If only I hadn't…"

The vice-captain wildly shook his head. "Da…daijobu…" He steadied his quivering voice and went on. "At least now I know Kaede is…not ready to make our relationship public…that he does not love me enough to…"

Before he could even sniff, Kogure found himself caged, protected inside Mitsui's arms. "That's not true. I am sure Rukawa didn't mean to…to reject you like that." The shooting guard knew he was making up one heck of a lie, but he would rather lie than make Kogure feel worse. He sat on Kogure's bed, cross-legged, and bade Kogure to move towards him. "Rukawa will…come home later and you'll talk about it."

Kogure buried his face on Mitsui's shoulder. "If he wants to talk, why didn't he come home sooner? I waited…he didn't come. You…you even called me and…" With the glasses removed, the boy's vision was blurry, but he looked up to meet Mitsui's eyes. "…and you came instantly…" A sob was released and Kogure's weak side came to display.

"Well, of course I came. You know I'd do anything for you. I'd even jump down from the Shohoku rooftop if you want me to," Mitsui hoarsely whispered. Gently, he stroked Kogure's back. He didn't really know how to comfort the anguished boy, and he felt his heart cracking upon hearing Kogure's sobs. Still, all he can do is try his best on whatever he can do.

"That's very sweet of you," Kogure found himself saying. "I mean…very kind of you…that's very kind of you."

Mitsui inwardly chuckled. Even in this situation, Kogure managed to remain proper and stern. Still, the shooting guard gleefully noticed that Kogure did not raise his head from where it was lying on Mitui's shoulder even if his words meant formal compliment. "You know it's true, Kogure…what I was saying. I suppose Rukawa tells you that often, too but mine is different…"

He felt Kogure's inaudible sigh through his shirt. "Kaede never…he never told me those things." Mitsui stopped stroking Kogure's back and looked down at the mass of black hair on his shoulder. "Hontou ni?"

Kogure gravely nodded and raised his head. "He…Kaede…" Tears flowed anew, unable to be restricted as reminiscence of the past became unavoidably. Mitsui tightened his hold on the vice-captain as Kogure tried to hide his tears by seeking comfort on Mitsui's chest. 

"You really love him, don't you?" Mitsui felt Kogure nod against his chest. "Why? Why do you love somebody like him? You deserve to be with someone better. There are a lot of people who want your love, Kogure and you can't just go on closing your door on them."

"I do not know…" Kogure's muffled voice rose from the covered face. "I just do." With that answer, Mitsui chose to remain quiet, as he ran his fingers though Kogure's hair. 

+++

"Rukawa, you better go home." Sendoh had already finished packing up his fishing tools back in his bag. "Kogure would be in a fit if he learns you are with me."

Rukawa nodded and set out for home. He looked up and saw that dusk was already coming to an end and darkness was threatening to cover the night sky. "Better hurry," he muttered.

As he reached the house however, he found the door locked. _That's odd. Min-kun never locks the door_. He looked up and saw that there were no lights in the house. _Maybe he decided to breathe some air?_ Rukawa thought. He frowned as he remembered that his copy of the house keys were lying forgotten inside his locker in school. Swearing, he mounted his bike and headed for the school. 

+++

Mitsui could feel Kogure's warm uniformed breathing curling on his neck and he had used up all of his willpower to prevent himself from doing something unnecessary to the vice-captain. He shifted a little to bring Kogure to a lying position when the other boy stirred.

"Oh, I must have slept," he said as he smiled at Mitsui. He placed his glasses back, his eyes now a bit brighter than an hour ago and his hair ruffled from sleep. He could see himself staring openly at the vice-captain but made no move to stop himself.

Kogure met Mitsui's stare with a questioning look. "Oh, I must be looking awful." Mitsui instantly shook his head.

To the shooting guard, he looked like a kawaii tousled angel. He watched as the vice-captain turned on the lights and the TV. "I am so sorry," he apologized. "I never even offered you something to eat." 

"No it's alright. Really." Mitsui turned his attention to the TV…or rather strove to.

The effort didn't help, especially as Kogure sat beside him on the floor and offered him a tray of food. "saa, comforting me must have made you hungry."

Mitsui ate absently. "Doumo," he muttered.

Kogure was observing him closely that Mitsui could feel his ears growing red. "What are you thinking?" the vice-captain suddenly asked. 

The shooting guard snapped to alert. "Nani?"

"I was asking what you were thinking. You didn't seem to be in the wavelength a while ago."

Mitsui smiled at the vice-captain. "Do you want me to make up a story or do you want me to tell you the truth?"

"Truth, of course!" Kogure's brows were raised as Mitsui looked at him.

Mitsui fixed his smoky black eyes on the vice-captain. He then replied softly, "I was thinking of cuddling you under those large blankets of yours." He silently congratulated himself as he saw Kogure blush a dark crimson.

Kogure bowed his head and looked away. Why was he suddenly feeling these butterflies fluttering all over him? Somehow he couldn't control what he is saying anymore. "I bet you say that to all those persons you flirt with," he found himself saying,

"Nani?" Mitsui paused from dining and held the vice-captain's shoulders. "Am I flirting?" Kogure couldn't help smiling as he continued. "Too bad I can't say if I am, since I have only said it to you."

"Mitsui…" Kogure looked away before he could say something not appropriate. "I…well…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I…uhm…"

"I know." Mitsui released his shoulders. "I know you are thinking of Rukawa right now, and that you will always think of him no matter how hard I try to make you forget him."

Kogure nodded, but deep inside he disagreed. Actually, Kogure didn't even know what he was crying for, he had utterly forgot. All he was thinking of right now was how warm Mitsui was to him. Still, there is no need to tell the shooting guard that…he might just…he might…

"Mitsui…" Kogure found himself saying again.

"Hmm?" Mitsui leaned at the side of the bed. "What is it?"

The vice-captain seriously looked at him. "About Kaede…do you think he…he loves me still?"

It was a question that made Mitsui start. "Rukawa…I think he loves you, or rather he believes so."

"Then what do you believe?"

"I believe that he's just missing Sakuragi," Mitsui silently replied, unsure if he answered correctly. After all, he wouldn't want Kogure to weep again. "Maybe he thinks he loves you but in reality, he was just making up for Sakuragi's loss." He worriedly looked at his companion to see if he had hurt him. Kogure did not look so, instead he looked reflective. He then found the courage to continue.

"I was not really angry at him for loving you. I would be happy if I learn that you are happy with him. However, he's…he's just making you suffer!" Mitsui took a deep breath. "I don't like it when he hurt you so much. I mean…you don't deserve those kinds of things. I hate it when he grips you by the neck as if you're his slave. You are not meant to be, you know. You are kind and gentle and sociable and I don't think…" He trailed off he saw Kogure bit his lip and sigh. "Ko…Kogure…"

"Maybe you are right, Mitsui." Kogure rubbed his eyes beneath the glasses. "Maybe all had been so wrong. I…I had thought I loved him, too, until he…until I…you…"

"Don't speak," Mitsui hoarsely whispered. He moved his face nearer to the vice-captain.

"Mitsui…"

"Damn you, Kiminobu!" Kogure's eyes widened. Mitsui crept an inch closer. "Why are you so damn easy to love?" If Kogure knew the answer, he was unable to say so, for he found himself being thoroughly kissed by the shooting guard. 

Kogure welcomed the kiss heartily. It was like finding a long lost comfort. It slipped from his mind on whether what he is doing is right or wrong, as he let Mitsui take over him.

+++

Rukawa smirked as he parked the bike to that same place once more. Luckily, the school was still open and he was able to get his house keys. He turned the knob open and went in. 

__

Funny, he thought, as he saw two pairs of shoes on the hall. Could it be that Min-kun was having visitors this late? Maybe Akagi decided to drop by and punish Rukawa with what he did to the vice-captain. A lot of things went through the rookie's mind, so he decided to meet his lover upstairs.

__

Will he be angry? Will he drive me away? Rukawa thought as he crept up the stairs. _I wish I don't have to explain about everything, but I doubt that Min-kun will let this pass. I just have to please him a bit._

As he neared the top of the stairs, he heard sounds coming from Kogure's room. Curious, he crept closer. The sounds were unmistakable, and Rukawa could feel his heartbeat reaching its maximum speed. Fury rising from the depth of his emotions, he turned the knob and opened the door…

+++

To Mitsui, this was like a dream come true. Kogure told him he did not mind, and he let Mitsui comfort him…to the utmost way he can. The sight, the smell, the taste, the sensations…everything was exquisite and much better than his daydreams. Silently, he swore to make this night special for that person he loves.

Kogure could not do anything, except to emit sounds and ask for more. How the shooting guard knew this way of pleasuring him, he did not know and did not want to know. All he wanted now was to be fulfilled and cherished and warmed. 

"Kiminobu," he heard Mitsui rasp. 

"Ha…hai…" 

"Do you…" He could feel Mitsui hesitating.

Kogure tightened his grip on Mitsui's shoulders. "Yes, please…now…"

Mitsui nodded. He would do anything to make his love happy, even if it's illegal, even if it's not right. He may die tomorrow from Rukawa's hatred, that's possible, but now, he must only think of his Kiminobu.

Both of them were too preoccupied in feeling each other than they did not hear the sounds coming from below. They did not hear the slow footsteps on the stairs…but they heard the door creak open…

+++

A/N: Ahahahahaha! Another cliffhanger!!!!!!! Ahahahaha!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Comforting Warmth: A Slam Dunk fanfic

By: nikki hiiragizawa 

Rating: R 

Genre: angst/drama/romance

Pairings: RuHana/HanaRu, RuKo/KoRu, MitKo/KoMit

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine. If it is mine, then Kogure is the main character. ^.^

Nikki: Gomen, minna, if I took so long….you know…busy…busy…

Kiyota: More like busy with chasing Kogure-san

Kogure: o.o

Nikki: No-bu-na-ga!!!!!!!!!

Fujima: Ohh….you and Kogure…how…utterly …sweet

Nikki: No, Fuijima….I…you

Fujima: Never mind, Nikki. I know when I'm not wanted.

Nikki: *weeps*

Kiyota: Saa…while the drama goes on here, you better read the fic!!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

CHAPTER 8: 

Rukawa's slanted eyes widened at the sight he cannot believe he was seeing.

Kogure.

And Mitsui.

On his and Kogure's bed.

Naked.

And…

"Kaede!" Kogure gave a slight hiss, and Mitsui looked to his left, stiffening as he saw the small forward standing by the door.

__

Kuso, Mitsui thought. _Why does he have to enter in the most climactic part?!_ He was clueless of what to do. Part of him wanted to dislodge himself from the angel of his dreams, and part of him just wanted to kick Rukawa's face and get on with the activity. However, it seems Rukawa has to decide.

The small forward stepped towards them, picked up Mitsui's clothes, and threw them over the shooting guard's back. He then gripped Mitsui's shoulders and forcefully pulled him away from Kogure, making the couple gasp simultaneously at the friction.

"Get out," Rukawa muttered as Mitsui picked up his clothes and moved a bit away. Rukawa then crept towards Kogure, who was cringing beneath the sheets. He took a towel draped on a nearby chair and began frantically wiping Kogure's body with it, as if to get rid of the smell and fluid that Mitsui left on the vice-captain. 

"Kaede…" Kogure was at a loss. He shouldn't have done this! This was all his fault! He inched a bit farther from Rukawa, whose face was furrowed.

Rukawa thoroughly wiped Kogure, with Mitsui watching them with annoyance in the background. "Min-kun," Rukawa said, sending much hurt to Mitsui's ears. "You shouldn't dirty yourself with things like this."

"Teme! What do you mean?!" Mitsui had finished dressing and was standing behind Rukawa. "You are the one who is dirty!"

The small forward stood up to meet his sempai's glare. "Thief," he coolly accused him. "Aren't you a pain, Mitsui-sempai. Why can't you just leave us alone?"

"You should leave Kogure alone!" Mitsui bellowed. "You were the root of all his pains, his hurt! If I am no so polite, I would have said you should be the one who died instead of Sakuragi!" A jab landed on Mitsui's jaw. 

Rukawa's voice was shaking with fury. "I told you! Leave Hanamichi out of this!" 

"Oh, seems like you can't forget, huh," Mitsui jeered. "You cannot even let us mention his name, while you managed to shame Kogure in front of many people!" Rukawa suddenly jumped on Mitsui until both of them were rolling on the floor hitting each other.

Kogure wanted to melt. "Yame…Stop!" he yelled. Still, the rumble went on. All of a sudden, he thought of the best idea. "Okay, I'll leave!" Both of the fighters stopped to stare at him. Kogure sniffed. "I was the cause of this chaotic meeting, that is why, I'll leave…just….just don't fight anymore!" He stood up, gathered his clothes, and locked himself in the bathroom, with Mitsui on his tail.

The small forward was left with his thoughts. He cannot believe Kogure would do this to him! He had thought everything was fine! Was it because of his conduct during the practice? More curiously, why didn't he feel any panic or regret? It seemed so queer that he wasn't even concerned with Kogure's feelings. It's true, he wanted to comfort the vice-captain…but…but…

"Shit! Kogure, open the door!" Mitsui pounded the bathroom with his fists. He did not expect that their moment of peace would turn to a nightmare. Now, Kogure wanted to get rid of himself, because of Mitsui's ignorance, because of Mitsui's intervention! "Kogure…please…"

The vice-captain was quietly dressing inside when he heard pounding on the door. It was Mitsui's voice who was calling him. He couldn't help but bitterly smile. Until the very end, when Rukawa was a threat, he still managed to chase him and coax him to be comforted. He is so unlike Rukawa…Kogure felt stinging liquid in his eyes as he observed that Rukawa did not even make any effort to placate him. Slowly, he sank on his hunches, to the bathroom's tiled floor.

+++

Kogure came out two hours later, the night brimming to its darkest, and the neighborhood already quiet and asleep. As he stepped out, he trod on something soft.

"Mi…Mitsui?" Mitsui was lying asleep outside the bathroom. 

The shooting guard stirred. "oh, you..finally….went out." Mitsui warmly smiled at him.

"Why didn't you go home? It's already…"

"I wanted to make sure that you are alright." Mitsui stood up. "I can't sleep with that burden on my mind anyway, so I waited for you."

"Oh…" the vice-captain looked around. "Where's Kaede?" Kogure learned that Rukawa decided to spend the night at his place and just talk about the incident tomorrow. Slowly, he sank on his bed and lowered his head on his knees.

"Hey," Mitsui kneeled beside him. "This was all my fault. I promise, I'll make up for this. I'll try to talk to Rukawa. Maybe he…"

"Don't mind." Mitsui quizzically looked at Kogure. The vice-captain finally raised his head. "Don't bother yourself, Hisashi." A sharp intake of breath from the shooting guard followed. 

"Kogure…"

Kogure reassuringly squeezed Mitsui's shoulder. "I'll arrange this on my own. I realize that he will never let go of Sakuragi and that I will forever remain second to his heart. "

Mitsui knew this was not the appropriate time to ask the question but he did not hesitate to do so. "Will you…will you…leave him?"

"He already left me," Kogure replied. "I cannot love somebody whom I do not really love. I thought about it. I do not really love him as really as the sky itself. I was just…making up for what Sakuragi was supposed to do. I guess I must have been wrong to do that…since false feelings tend to make things worse."

The shooting guard nodded. Half of him was gleeful that Kogure finally realized what was wrong, but half of him pitied the vice-captain. After a long time of togetherness, it will be hard to get over the emotions shared before. "Saa, I'll wait then," he whispered. 

Kogure faintly nodded. "Why don't you go home and take a rest?"

"Iie." Mitsui arranged the bedcovers. "You'll be my responsibility today, since you don't have anyone around. I'll make sure you get some sleep tonight."

"Arigatou, Mitsui."

"It's Hisashi," he corrected.

"Hisashi…"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nikki: No comments for today, one chapter left! Do you think the pacing is fast? Hmmm… 

Kiyota: Not another chapter!

Nikki: Saa, please wait for the ending!


	9. Epilogue

Comforting Warmth: A Slam Dunk fanfic

By: nikki hiiragizawa 

Rating: R 

Genre: angst/drama/romance

Pairings: RuHana/HanaRu, RuKo/KoRu, MitKo/KoMit

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk is not mine. If it is mine, then Kogure is the main character. ^.^

Nikki: Finally! I got to finish this thing!

Mitsui: About time! I've been battered here long enough!

Rukawa: …..

Nikki: *cloud sigh* Saa…please go on!

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

EPILOGUE:

Rukawa stood by a familiar place…too familiar place to him. He laid flowers by the epitaph and pressed his hands together to pray. "Tell me, Hana," he murmured. "Am I being a bad guy?"

The wind whispered a message only he could understand. Slowly, Rukawa kneeled by Sakuragi's grave.

"I thought I will be alright that time you left, Hana. I thought Min-kun will fill in the space you left." He gripped the blades of grass below his palm. "But…I guess, I was too harsh on him…that's what Akagi-sempai told me too, and Sendoh…and Mitsui-sempai."

The wind quieted, and calmness enveloped the surroundings. 

Rukawa massaged his temple. "I was sad, Hana. So sad! You don't give a damn about what I felt when you went away, did you? All you care about was your own peace…but what about me?"

"Shouldn't you be asking yourself that question?" Rukawa turned his head and saw Mitsui advancing towards him, sapphire eyes unbelievably ablaze. "Tell me, Rukawa. Why Kogure?"

The small forward stood up and met Mitsui's eyes, although now, it was not of a glare but rather a confused look. "I…he was very comforting. He tried every possible way to make me happy. I took it for a sign that he was the person I should love."

"But you didn't."

"Ore wa…"

Mitsui kicked a pebbled. "You didn't really love him." He then walked quickly and gripped Rukawa by the collar. "You used him! You utilized him for your sake! Now, I should ask you the question you were asking moments ago. Did you give a damn about what he felt? Did you? Answer!"

Rukawa tried to escape Mitsui's grip, but his sempai was strong. "I…I thought I could…"

"You thought you could!" Mitsui dropped him to the ground. "Fuck you! You are giving me that answer!" 

The small forward brushed the dirt off his clothes and stood up once more. "He was not complaining at all! I thought everything was Ok…"

"Kami, you don't know what you are doing, asshole!" Mitsui clenched his fists but held his reins. "You don't know how much it hurts him when you remember Sakuragi, when you don't show him how you love him, when you reject him! And Kami knows how I feel! I can't eat, can't sleep, can't get rid of the thought that I want to kill you because of what you are doing! How can you enter in a relationship that you aren't sure of, user?!"

Silence. 

"Answer me, Rukawa!" 

More silence ensued, Rukawa looked back at Sakuragi's grave and sighed. 

"I can't forget about him…Hanamichi." He passed Mitsui and started to walk away. "Gomen nasai, for causing you trouble." 

"Nani?" Mitsui turned around, his urge to kill Rukawa even more encouraged. "That's all you have to say in defense for your acts?" 

The shooting guard was surprised when Rukawa tuned around. "Please, sempai," he said. "Take care of my Min-kun for me." He left.

+++

Kogure entered his bedroom to find out that it had been tidied up and cleaned. Wondering on who did it, he looked around.

He saw a piece of blue paper on his desk. He opened it, and recognized the handwriting at once. Tears fell as he read the seven words written on the paper. 

__

I'm sorry.

I'll not bother you again.

"Kaede…" he whispered. "You don't need forgiveness, because you already have mine."

+++

"I was not good enough for him." Kogure kept muttering as he and Mitsui stayed in the locker room long after the others left. 

"It's not true. He just realized how bad he was to you," Mitsui replied. 

"Aa…"

Mitsui frowned. Kogure had been like this since morning. He knew Rukawa bade the vice-captain goodbye and Kogure was expected to be in shock however much he expected, but the ordeal of seeing Kogure like this as killing him. 

"Kogure, snap out of it," he finally said. "You found out you weren't really made for each other right?"

"Yes but…" Kogure clutched his shirt as he spoke.

Mitsui moved his chair nearer to the vice-captain's. "Just think about this. You gave Rukawa a big favor. See, he will have to get over Sakuragi's death by himself without using anybody, and soon, he will be his own self again."

The vice-captain smiled at the statement. "Thank you so much."

"What for?"

"For…for just being there. I don't know what to do anymore at that time…"

Mitsui nodded and silently watched the ceiling. 

It will take a long time for wounds to heal, and Kogure needed much of Mitsui's patience. Mitsui was willing to wait even for a long time, just to make sure that Kogure will be over this soon.

"Say, Kogure?"

"Hn?"

Mitsui propped his head with his elbows on his knees. "Will…"

"Will what?" Kogure looked at him with slowly turning bright eyes.

"Will you learn to love me, even if you were failed by someone?"

All was quiet except for the footsteps of the security guard making his rounds. 

"You don't have to answer that now, Kogure. I mean…I was just hoping…I am willing to wait, you know. Even if you take years to learn how to love me."

"Mitsui…"

Mitsui faced the vice-captain. "But will you try, Kogure? Just once? If you can learn to love me too?"

The vice-captain smiled at Mitsui, a smile even more radiant than the street lamps reflected on the glass window. "You don't have to ask. I am already learning."

Mitsui felt a comforting warmth envelop him as he sighed. "This time, Kiminobu…this is for real."

"Hisashi…"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nikki: ahahahahaha! Finished! Finished ! Finished! Fin…what's the matter Kiyota?

Kiyota: Something's bothering me.

Nikki: What? 

Kiyota: what did Mitsui mean with his last line?

Nikki: Baka, why don't you ask him?"

Mitsui: *appears from nowhere* That mean the love he will feel now is for real.

Kogure: Hontou?

Mitsui: Hai…

Nikki: *****comes in betweenMitsui and Kogure* Okay, enough. The fic is finished. I have to take Kogure home now.

Mitsui: What the…

Fujima: she's really a play girl…

Nikki: Sue the anime creators then. Why did they make lots of bishounen…

Fujima: ^^;;

Nikki: saa, till next time! 

NOTE:

Please, all you fanfic fanatics, please join:

The Fanfic Network:

http://groups.yahoo.com/group/fanfic_network

The Bishounen Cult

http://www.geocities.com/thebishounencult/


End file.
